


[Podfic] Wrath and Ruin

by thepottermalfoyproblem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, dwarf mage theory, origin of the casteless, the original corruption of the golden city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus said that when they arrived, the City was already corrupted. That the gods had left their seats and their home stood empty. Red lyrium holds within it the blight, yet predates the blight. So who corrupted the city to start with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wrath and Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrath and Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058776) by [thepottermalfoyproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem). 



> This is based on my very painful headcanon about the dwarves in Dragon Age, which in turn is based on observations by other tumblr users. More information can be found here and [here](http://varricsbooty.tumblr.com/post/119850455221/).


End file.
